First Night
by MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: EDITED - Passion? Ignorance? Interest? Complicated mix of feelings. Still she didn't like to be e wanted to prove him wrong, but instead... My OC x Itachi one shot. Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy!


**First Night**

(Naruto fanfiction –contains my Oc's, and pairing Itachi x OC )

NOTE: I decided that this deserved some touch ups. I was in love with this story when I first wrote it, mostly because it was the first time my English didn't suck so bad^^; But I think, I can do better than before and give some more depth to this story. Even, if not for my birthday, it was still done for pleasure and practice. I hope, you'll be able to bear with me.^^ Here it is – this time it's done for my birthday! ;P

**XXX**

The bar was small and rather dirty. Not the kind of place they would normally stay in, but Patsumi refused to go to the next town and look for something more decent. And Mimiko wasn't about to argue with her. They needed some rest. The last mission consists mostly of running, being alerted and saving their lives, while trying capture and interrogate the former Konoha's informator, who turned to sell informations about village as well. It wasn't easy, since he get himself quite impressive protection, not only by hanging out with criminals, but also by hiding in the far north of Earth Country. And it was already autumn so, as Pat truthfully stated, they almost froze their asses off despite being all wrapped up in some extra clothes. Born and rised in a warm climate, both despised feeling cold. And after just leaving the mountains, they dreamed only about a hot shower and a meal.

However, the first idea was dismissed right after they crossed the doorstep, cause Mimiko saw cockroaches lurking in the dark corners. However, they soon found out, that the owner had a whole floor of quite nice, comfortable quarters if the clients are willing to pay for them. Thanks to Patsumi, making deal went smoothly since the man was too occupied with interest he'd been receiving, to pay much attention to what Mimiko was telling him. Soon enough, they hired the room and were sitting in the dining room, sharing their meal. Which also wasn't as bad, as the inn suggested at first sight.

Patsumi stared at the dusted ceiling almost completely hidden by the smoke coming from every table. She took a deep breath of her own cigarette and released it slowly, watching how curling smoke joined the could above their heads. It was nice not have to think and stay alerted finally. All she wanted now, was to take a shower and go to bed, to stretch her sore muscles comfortingly.

She dropped her eyes and attention to her green tea and daifuku placed in front of her. She was sure her mother's was far better, but she never missed a chance to have her favorite dessert. Picking the second cake to her mouth, she glanced in her friends direction. Mimiko was also focused on her meal, which was, as always, some spicy meat with rice and vegetables, but her eyes seemed strangely absent. She could bet it was because she was just tired, but there was a small chance that she was already planning the mission report. Knowing her partner for so many years she was ready to believe that, but when the yawn escaped the black-haired woman's lips, the other kunoichi brushed the thought off with a smile. Mimiko didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow at her, and she wondered if the black-haired woman would notice something so obvious as moving the plate away from her chopsticks. Despite the idea being tempting, she knew better than to mess with hungry and tired kunoichi. She turned her attention to the band, setting in the corner of the room. Enjoying the easy silence, she once again let her thoughts run aimlessly, like the smoke from her cigarette. For a long while it was silent between them. For the first time in weeks it was an plausible silence.

Taking a sip of tea and busy with absently staring at the tip of her cancer-stick, she didn't notice how Mimiko's eyes suddenly flicker up, regaining their usual sharpness in second. She also didn't know that her partner was receiving similar sharp glare in response. It was definitely an unexpected meeting. When red-head noticed that something is off and turned to check what it was exactly, she wasn't fast enough to stop her jaw from hanging open. Just fucking great. Like they needed _that_ right now. Letting the heavy sight of annoyance out, she wanted to go back to her dessert, when something very huge and very blue literally crashed on the seat in front of her. Sudden movement almost made her shriek in surprise. Instead, she involuntary grimaced at the tall man intrusive chakra and decided to glare at him, but at the same moment, she noticed that her last cake is already half-way into Kisame's mouth. And before she was able to think about any words of protest, it was gone.

- _You…_ - she hissed, glaring daggers at tall shinobi.

- Oh, hey there doll-face. You seem quite pissed today… - shark-nin replied with a toothy grin, still chewing on her cake. – Are you up for some sake?

Patsumi stared at him, startled by his absolute lack of reaction to her words. On the contrary he looked amused by her anger. And she was last person to let someone take her so lightly. She was ready with a really snarky reply, but the fourth person joined them at the table. Red-haired kunoichi was sure that Mimiko saw her inching away from black-haired man, but she couldn't care less now. She really hoped she wouldn't be forced to be so close to him so soon. She caught black-haired kunoichi's eyes and shook her head slightly answering the unspoken question. Mimiko didn't have to be aware of what happened between them. Unlike many people thought Patsumi wasn't a total bitch – she wasn't going to ruin this little bit of happiness her friend have because of meeting her brother. Paying absolutely no attention to the other Uchiha, she turned toward Kisame, on the contrary staring at the simple, porcelain cup, that was shoved in her direction by huge, blue hand. She picked it up and twisted between her fingers, watching the transparent liquid swirling.

- Well princess? Or, you're too good to drink with someone like me? – once again Kisame grinned at her from the other side of the table.

Patsumi didn't need his teasing as an encouragement. She wanted to drink. She wanted to get pleasantly distracted. And she wasn't going to miss the chance she had. She drowned her cup in one gulp, obviously making shark-nin surprised.

- C'mon, I'm not some sassy princess – she replied with a grin, pushing her cup toward him in silent request. – But, I'm not sure if you know what you're up to…

- What the hell do you mean?

- Nothing – she made her voice purposely slightly more teasing and sexy. – Just don't complain, if you end up with your blue ass under the table…

- That's not going to happen princess – Kisame chuckled refilling their cups. He couldn't see that, but Patsumi was sure Mimiko's lips cracked into smirk above the rim of her cup. – Not a chance – he stated confidently.

- I hope so – she smiled sweetly. – Cause you're far too heavy to drag you up the stairs… - she completely ignored his expression and saluted him with her cup. She couldn't wait to see his face later.

**XXX**

Patsumi almost didn't notice when the two hours has passed. And that they were half-way through the second bottle. Well mostly Kisame was. She was just a little bit tipsy, taking advantage on speeding up her metabolism to burn alcohol faster. And to be honest, she skipped couple of glasses. She expected him to be tough and that it will be hard to make him drunk as fast as she usually was able to with her companions. But she had fun indeed. She didn't even notice the other two occupants of the table from a long while now. When she finally decided to glance at them, they were ignoring them as well, their sake still untouched.

"_Yup, I'm sure as hell, Mimiko is going to kill me for that…"_ she thought running her finger around the rim of her cup. But on the other hand – they were off duties and it was nobody's business what they were doing. As long as there was no one to sold them out. Why couldn't they relax a bit?

- Hey princess… Are you even listening? – deep voice broke her thoughts.

She looked up, prompting her chin on her palm and smirking a little.

- You were saying something, sharky? – oh, god. Maybe all that drinking wasn't exactly the good idea? She was amazed the blue-skinned man was still able to string a full sentence out of his mouth. If it's going to go on like that, she will get drunk despite trying to avoid it at any cost. Kisame occurred to be definitely out of her league in this department. Cheating or not, she will probably have to find a way out, before someone will need to carry her.

- You're missing rounds, princess. And that's unfair…

- _You_ are telling _me_ about being _fair_? – she cracked her lips in a wider smile, moving her cup out of other shinobi reach. – That's just wrong… And it's not that we were betting on anything…

- Haven't you say something about my ass under the table? – he grinned widely at her. Hell, she definitely misjudged her plan. But… She still had another way.

- Hey why are you laughing? – shark-nin asked, seeing the woman's smile widening even more.

- Oh, cause I'm still holding that words – pretending to relax her stiff muscles she stretched and while reaching to scratch her back, she retrieved a small vial from one of her pouches, skillfully hiding it under her forearm protector. It was quite uncomfortable, but she wasn't wearing kimono now, so it had to be enough. In one swift move she reached for her cup, and unseen by anyone, poured a drop of potion into her sake. She turned the cup a couple of times, before drowning it in one gulp.

- Happy now? – she asked, as he refilled her cup.

- Not yet princess… What about all those shots you've missed?

- What once was doesn't count now – she replied, smiling mischievously. – What with that face, sharky? You're afraid you can lose against a little girl like me? – she once again prompted her chin on the palm of her hand and locked his silvery pupils with hers.

She really didn't expect him grinning so widely at her.

- No way in hell, princess… I'm not afraid of anything, especially someone as pretty as you. There is no way I could lose against someone, who doesn't even look like a ninja.

Was he already this drunk, or had he really thought so? Patsumi was aware that her looks might be confusing, she was even proud of the fact, that fellow ninjas didn't know about her skills until the very end, but… At the same time there wasn't a thing that irritates her further than being treated lightly just because she was pretty. And Kisame just kept making the mistake, that most people found fatal. But getting angry or insulting him, would be stupid – she was sure the things wouldn't be as civil, as they were with other Akatsuki when she decided to cross the line.

- Well, woman's beauty is her greatest weapon, Kisame – she decided to say, spiking her drink and drowning it again. – But, I doubt you were able to learn it anywhere…

Even Mimiko send her glance, obviously not expecting to hear something like this. Red-haired kunoichi smirked at her friend.

- That sounded cocky, princess… - Kisame grinned teasingly. – I wonder how it could work so good?

- I meant it like that. And believe me it does. It never failed before…

- The problem is, you don't judge the warrior _value_ by appearance.

Patsumi sat there electrified. She for sure didn't expect him to join the discussion. If Mimiko would say that, it probably wouldn't strike her ego so painfully. She took her time to response, taking out a new cigarette and lightning it up. She couldn't care less if he likes her or not. But if he was going to act like a tight-ass, she was ready to prove him, how wrong he actually was.

- Maybe it's just that – she released a thin string of smoke and let it drift into the ceiling slowly. – You're not the right one to judge it? – she finally turned to face him, making sure her face betray nothing more than the usual arrogance.

Their gazes locked and she immediately noticed what kind of look she'd been receiving. She met it bravely, clearly refusing to retreat. – Let me inform you, that the shinobi power doesn't always lay in their fists. I thought, that someone like you, should be aware of that.

Mimiko flicked her gaze between her friend and her brother. She knew that Patsumi attitude wasn't exactly positive, but she had absolutely no idea, what caused her to be so openly blunt. Especially when she looked like she wanted to pick a fight. But, the most disturbing fact was, that Itachi was about to take the bait. She looked to her right – Kisame looked equally surprised by what was going on, but on top of that the whole situation for sure amused him greatly. Not really knowing what to do, she decided to keep watching, before going on with changing the subject. Knowing Patsumi and her temper, she would probably have to act very quick or someone will get hurt…

Meanwhile, Patsumi was patiently waiting for his answer not dropping her eyes for even one second. Her pride didn't allow that. No matter the cost she will see the reaction she desired.

- It's your skills in combat that make you worthy the name of ninja. This is what guarantee you your life in most cases – his eyes was still trying to force her to back off, but the red-haired kunoichi paid them no mind. On the contrary, she looked like she expected him to act this way.

The smoke from her cigarette reached his face, when she inched forward, lips widened in a smirk.

- At least I know now, that you have a mouth to speak – she took another breath of her cancer-stick. – Happily, I don't lack combat abilities. And maybe if you wouldn't be so stiff, you would see past your famous name and knew that kunoichi is appreciated for much more than her fighting skills…

Mimiko and Kisame simply stared at the two on the opposite side of the table, not knowing what is going to happen next. If Patsumi wouldn't care for keeping her voice barely louder than a whisper, the whole inn would stare at them by now.

Itachi had his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him. She either really didn't know where the line was or she was stupid enough to ignore it and his warnings. He didn't remember if he ever met anyone who dared to tell him he was wrong. When he expected submission or fear the kunoichi displayed neither and kept testing his limits without giving it a second thought. What he felt most strange about, was the fact, that she somehow managed to reach to him with this attitude. Even if this was only by irritating him. However, he never liked people with this type of personality and he would ignore her, if his partner and sister weren't present.

Prolonged silence only proved to Patsumi, that she hit the point with her words. In both, his and Mimiko case, aiming the pride was always the best way to get something out of them. She knew, that the outcome might be potentially dangerous to her, but if she was going to get what she wanted, it was worth the risk.

- What's wrong? – she continued answering the challenge his eyes send her. – You're not going to say anything? I'm just a mare kunoichi after all, right?

The devilish smirk that bloomed on her lips, reminded him of that brief moment of closeness they shared, when they first met. Even with her life in danger she didn't drop that attitude… She didn't show any fear. And she was even able to surprise him.

Maybe it was something more about this woman than he thought?

Patsumi had troubles with glaring at him like that for so long. Yeah, he was a jackass and he pisses her of beyond the limits, but she couldn't deny there was a fine piece of man she was staring at right now. Maybe she wasn't about to blush like an idiot, but her body seemed to disagree with what she was thinking. She could feel it. And her thoughts – well her imagination was cruelly playing with her, since she healed him that day. And she has to do something for distraction, before her instincts will go for something stupid.

- Hey Uchiha, we're just talking… No need to be a tight ass – she ignored the barely audible hiss Mimiko made as a warning. It went too far to politely retreat now, plus she would never, under any circumstances, surrender to him. – Maybe, if you have a drink, you would stop to just stare and actually start to speak like every normal person?

- _Oh, fuck… -_ she heard on her left, even if Kisame really tried to made it a whisper.

That was probably the point, when she should consider backing off. Maybe he still didn't show any sign of irritation, but as she remembered it wasn't the matter of warnings.

They stared at each other for a long while. The tension was getting awkward, when Kisame felt a barely-there nudge in his calf. He looked down to find black-haired kunoichi's leg mere inches from his. He glanced to his left – she wasn't even looking at him. But it wasn't hard to guess what she wanted him to do.

"_It's your brother and your friend, why don't __**you **__do something about it?"_ he wondered, smirking at the woman.

He didn't know how she'd managed to guess his thoughts, but the nudge repeat itself, stronger this time. He even caught the glimpse of her black iris, staring intently at him. It was clear that there wasn't room for discussion. And he had a chance to irritate his red-haired bundle of entertainment as he pleased, so why won't take a chance when it presented itself.

- It's impressive staring competition, princess but you're missing rounds again – he grinned at red-haired kunoichi as his words caused her to spin her head around in a flash. – You're not going to win by cheating…

She moved toward him swiftly, and placing her palms flat on the table, she leaned forward, until she was face to face with him, with the upper part of her body bowed over the tabletop.

- Don't say I'm cheating unless you have a solid proof… - she hissed.

Blue-skinned man looked straight in her eyes, but when he noticed how close she was, his eyes slid down her face, and lower, finally meeting quite an… intersting view.

- Unless you're not going to crush me with those two, I don't think you have something to impress me… - he snickered at her.

She instantly straighten up, and he was sure that if a glare could kill, he would be dead already. But her reaction was something she couldn't predict.

She gulped her last sake cup, crossed her arm under her breasts and smirked smugly at him. It was openly seductive even he could say that.

- It will be nice to see your face, when I'll show you, what I really use them for… - she grabbed the edges of her blouse and pulled it over her head, bringing her hair down in the process. She also removed her weapon pouches, and the belt with kodachi from around her hips. Kisame said nothing, taken by surprise with what she said. Maybe she was drunk too?

Before anyone else was able to say anything, she turned on her heel and went straight to the centre of the room.

The band in the corner was still playing and there was a few drunken guests on the makeshift dance floor, who tried to dance with serving girls. All heads turned into her direction as she walked. Mimiko was observing that, whishing she could sink into her chair and deep, deep under the ground. Whenever red-haired was like that the other kunoichi simply didn't know what to do. Dragging her back to her seat simply wasn't an option in a place like that. And it didn't save her any of the embarrassment she felt now. She probably was ashamed for both of them. Tricks were tricks she knew that, but that didn't mean Pat should display them at any given time. It was just Pat's luck, they weren't sharing the room tonight. But, she'll get her revenge later. She looked at the other two occupants of the table and noticed they were both observing her partner. She was used to such looks. I happened every time Patsumi decided to make a show like that. Meanwhile, she reached the band and bowed over to one of the players, whispering something into his ear. After exchanging the few glares and smirks, man nodded in agreement and she rewarded him with a smile that was designed to made men weak in the knees. She had seen this many time during their missions. The music stopped suddenly, causing more heads to pop up and turn in the woman's direction. Yet, she didn't seem bothered by them at all.

She calmly walked into the centre of the room, where she stood waiting, arms above her head, with her back facing their table. When the first drums sounded, she turned in a flash, eye piercing her chosen victim. It was surprising for her that she met his eyes actually. They challenged each other silently one more time.

"_Every man is just a man"_ she thought to herself, remembering her mother's words. _"I know that deep down you're just like the rest of them…"_

Music flowed with a gentle, but rhythmic beat, and she moved with it. At the beginning in slow, sensual motions, destinated to show off her curves as good as possible. Her hips running in wide "eights", clearly provocative, the muscles on her flat stomach, moving under her peach skin like snakes. She felt that she was observed, but she didn't lift her eyes up even one time. She just let a small, cocky smirk on her lips.

He caught himself looking. Along with the majority of the drunk occupants of other tables. He didn't even tried to ignore her after being so openly challenged few seconds ago. He was watching her every move, her every step. She glanced at him only a few times, always with that smirk on her face. As the music grow faster and louder, her movements followed the pace, becoming more acrobatic and clearly, more provocative as well. She ran her hands up her body, muscles on her stomach responding again, moving in swift swirls running up, ending with openly seductive, shaky move of her treasures held together only by tight black top.

Mimiko stared intently at her cup of sake, strongly believing she will soon be the last sane person in the room. When she looked at Kisame, she was sure he was just a cup of sake away from drooling over the table. And the lustful gazes emitting from every corner. Black-haired kunoichi really hoped that they won't swarm her friend over. She was irritated enough already – she didn't need to have to save her from those filthy hands.

It has nothing to do with the fact, that red-haired kunoichi was once again the center of everybody's attention. No, she wasn't jealous.

She knew that men will be watching, but she definitely didn't expect the way her own brother was watching her partner. She met many kinds of "hungry" looks, some even by herself, but that was something she had never seen before. Whatever the hell was going on between him and Patsumi, she was now certain that it wasn't a good idea.

Music slowed down and stopped, leaving Patsumi exposing her last stance with the faint shake of hips, after silence settled over the bar. She threw her hair back over her shoulder, smiled toward musicians in the corner and made her way back to the table, carefully avoiding all the hands that tried to grab her. One of the men was close enough to catch her and drag her on his lap. At that point, Mimiko was sure that her male companions are ready to come to other kunoichi aid, however ridiculous this might seem. Thankfully, Patsumi proved to be perfectly fine on her own, by grabbing man's arm and twisting it into position that send him whining on the floor. After he mumbled his apologizes, she released him, letting him crawl away. Apparently none of his fellows decided to stood up for him, cause Patsumi grinned a bit sadistically, finally coming and flopping back at her seat.

- Have fun? – Kisame asked, smirking smugly at her.

- Of course – she replied with a smile, pouring herself a cup of sake. – And you? Liked what you'd see?

He didn't give her a wicked grin, nor the straight answer, which honestly amused red-haired woman beyond imagination.

- Not everyone enjoys your performance as much as you think princess… - he finally said, titling his head to the left.

Mentioned kunoichi, barely lifted her eyes from her sake, just to grant them with finest smirk.

- Hmph… I just prefer men over women that's all… - she said taking a sip from her cup.

But Kisame apparently wasn't out of his crude jokes this evening, yet.

- Sounds to me like someone's jealous… - he grinned. He probably wasn't aware of the fact that the pupil which was staring at him was now crimson, not black. He was close to cross the border of female Uchiha patience, which after what she'd done moment ago wasn't particularly hard task.

- Hey sharky you didn't answer me, yet – she interfered at least trying to save the situation, taking even the liberty of tugging on his sleeve to drag his attention back to herself.

The two were drawn into another senseless conversation, while Patsumi was absolutely ignoring the Uchihas again. She knew she will have to deal with Mimiko soon, but she ignored the other on purpose. Even if it was tempting to steal the look and check his reaction. She couldn't lie, she felt flattered that he gave her so much attention, but she was already aware that she might push the thing a little too far. And before she will figure out something to deal with it, she had to remain immune to his glare, that started to cause the waves of heat hitting her cheeks.

Mimiko was the first to left the table. After being ignored for a long while, she excused herself by being tired. In fact she was too sober to stand Kisame's heavy sense of humor without distraction and Itachi, had other things on his mind now. She finished her sake, whispered her goodbyes to her brother, and left the bar.

To her surprise, Patsumi caught up with her when she was half way up the stairs.

- You decided to join me? I was sure you wanted to enjoy the company a little longer…

She didn't look at red-haired kunoichi, but she knew, that whatever her expression was, it turned into annoyance in a flash.

- Hey, no need of being like this! I know the mission left you tired and annoyed, but really, what's wrong with you?

- I could ask you the same question you know? What the hell was that?

- What the hell was _what_?

- Everything down there! Are you out of your mind? – now both of them didn't bother to keep their voices low.

- Mimi make your fucking point already, cause I'm in no condition to read between the lines right now... What's your problem, anyway? I thought you know me and my ways…

- I do! But, I don't like where they're leading now. I have no idea what you're thinking, but the thing you're trying to pull off now, is not going to work. Drop it off, before it will end with some serious trouble. He isn't me…

- Thank you Mimiko, but I'd noticed that already. He is far more patient than you, in my opinion. And believe me, I know where is the line – if I wouldn't know I would be dead already. So don't worry, I won't cross it… Goodnight! – with that words she shut the door to her room straight into her friend's face.

For a moment Mimiko wanted to jerk the door back open, but she noticed, that she had no idea what else she could possibly say, so she turned around and went to her room, soon enough flopping on her bed with the resigned sigh.

- Can some tell me, what the hell is going on here? – she muttered staring into the ceiling.

**XXX**

Shower was fully turned on, water hitting her back almost painfully. She has no idea how long she was standing there. But she was done with washing herself quite a while ago. She took her time to erase the remains of sake from her system. And she has a time to think. Mimiko's heated words didn't seem so irritating anymore. She acted like an idiot. What on earth made her do it? She wanted to impress him? To prove him something? It has to be this, cause her pride hurting after being treated lightly, couldn't be the only reason…

"Well, that's it. You wanted to prove you're something more didn't you?" her subconscious asked mockingly. Why it always sounded like exceptionally content Mimiko was one thing. Another one was, that it was right. Right now she wasn't really sure what exactly she wanted to prove him, but she had to be out of her mind when she decided to dance.

She could only hope that she won't meet him till sunrise, when they'll resume they journey back to Konoha. She didn't even wanted to think, how badly she messed up whatever the hell was or wasn't between them.

She finished her shower and exited the washrooms, still drying her hair. She rounded the corner, heading back to her room. She had the hand on a doorknob already when she felt that disturbing sensation of being watched. She sighed with annoyance and turned around.

- Mimiko if you want to tell me something else, you could wait with this…

The words died on her tongue, when she noticed, who she was talking to. It looked like her luck really liked to mock her.

He stood, braced casually against the doorframe. Watching her with the same intensity as before. Patsumi could feel her pulse quickening. How long he had been standing there? Why she didn't noticed him earlier? His smoldering eyes were the only thing she could make out in darkness and she was taken aback by what she saw in them. Did he watched her like that downstairs too? There was something predatory in his eyes, something she couldn't exactly place, but it was disturbing.

Entranced by this gaze, she almost didn't notice him coming closer. She didn't even knew what she could say right now. Soon enough they stood just inches away each other, so close that she could sense the sweet smell of sake on his breath and cigarette smoke that lingered to his clothes. From this distance, his gaze seemed even more intensive. And to her surprise, his face betrayed slight amusement.

Not being able to take a step back, she choose to move to the left, just to gain some distance between them. She noticed her mistake when he followed, forcing her to retreat again and turn around in the process. Right now, he was blocking her way. Making up her mind, she decided to say anything that will discourage him from doing whatever he has on mind or at least irritate him enough to leave her alone, like she was able to do before.

- Planning to take advantage of a drunk woman? How noble, I have to say… But I honestly didn't expect _that_ from you, Uchiha…

He leaned forward and she took another step back. She tried to ignore the fact, that his closeness made her stomach flutter.

- You're for sure the talkative one… - he said, with expression suggesting that he found the situation really interesting. If you could call a barely-there twist of lips an expression.– Do you really think so?

Red-haired kunoichi drew a sharp breath at the realization of her own stupidity. It was confirmed, by an amused sound he made. It sounded dangerously close to her ear so she took another step back. He probably knew exactly, what she was doing all night. Not that she was expecting something else.

- Well then, you've already had your fun. Can you let me pass, _now_? – she tried another way – Isn't it obvious, that I'm tired?

Being rude always had the intended effect. But right now he remain unaffected. It was clear that he wasn't into letting her go anywhere. Again he moved forward, without a word, but when she tried to back off, she met the solid surface of wall.

- You've started it, Patsumi. – his tone send wave of shivers down her back.

He pressed forward, and she had just one thing in mind that could make him stop. But before she did anything, he moved, too fast for her to react. He clasped her wrists together and holding them firmly in his right hand, he looked at the small blade of solid chakra, extending from her forefinger, with a fine smirk, before he pinned her hands to the wall above her head.

Damn, she should know, that using the same thing twice won't work on him. And she was aware, that it was her fault. She danced in front of him, she wanted him to react to her, and it would be a lie, to say that it wasn't the expectable outcome. With all she did in the bar to seduce him, she was practically begging for this to happen.

His free hand travel up the outer side of her leg, sneaking under the short black dress and gripping her hip. She could hear herself gasping softly as her breath hitched at the sensation.

It wasn't that he was holding her roughly, but she found herself unwilling to push him away. Not when he leaned even closer, bringing his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

- Itachi… - she protested weakly, feeling the rising pressure in her chest. His mouth ghosted over her earlobe, nose brushed gently the tender skin of her neck. The feeling send chills down her spine.

He was fully aware of the effect he had on her, cause she could feel the smirk forming against the shell of her ear.

- What do you want, then? – he whispered in this incredibly sensual voice, that made her feel week in the knees.

She knew the answer. But she refused to admit it right now. The idea was tempting… Very tempting… Wasn't that what she was thinking about?

She felt something building inside her.

Lust. It was long time since she felt this way. Whatever Mimiko told her, she simply didn't care anymore. Definitely not, when his mouth started to work over the sensitive skin of her neck. She panted and titled her head to the side subconsciously, giving him better access. His mouth travelled over the column of her throat and up, until he set his eyes on hers. And something snapped. Instincts work for them pulling them together in a flash.

Their kiss was fast, heated and full of unspoken desire, when their lips collided roughly, putting a little bit of pain to the pleasure clouding their minds. Tongues followed, meeting in a sleek dance. She even felt her lower lip being nipped lightly by his teeth.

It broke as fast as it started, when they parted to breathe. They stared at each other, through the passion-filled air. When she was about to make her move, Itachi grabbed her chin between two fingers and instead of kissing her again, he resumed what he was doing to her throat. Patsumi heard her own moan, before she was able to shut her mouth effectively.

She couldn't bring any coherent thoughts into her mind. But it wasn't thinking matter now. The last bit of clarity in her brain was half-aware of the fact, that strips holding her dress slid down and now, the great deal of her torso was exposed. His mouth hovered over her collar bone giving her goose bumps with every ghost-like touch. Being lifted a little by his hand sill gripping her hip, she used her leg to draw him closer and sneak her hands under his shirt to trail her fingers teasingly over his back. She sensed him stopping for brief moment, before she found herself staring into those pools of black again.

Words weren't needed. While his lips claimed hers again, she felt them moving just before she heard the door shutting behind them. Next she felt her nightgown sliding down, freed from its hold, just to pool around her feet. She instinctively crossed her arms over her breasts. It wasn't the first time she stood in front of man only in underwear, but she never felt this intimidated by a single stare before. She could swear, she felt the shadow of blush sneaking it's way to her cheeks. She decided not to waste time for useless problems, and approached him, wrapping her hands around his narrow hips, smirking a little as she looked up to lock their eyes. He simply looked down, his clouded expression told her nothing. So, she went a step further, standing on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his jaw. This action finally caught his attention cause he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer, but was stopped by her hands gripping the edges of his shirt. He found her face only to see the usual cocky smirk plastered there.

- C'mon… I'm standing here almost naked, don't I? What about some reward? – she teased, before she pulled the fabric up in one move. He couldn't do much more than allow that, and his shirt landed on the floor.

This allowed them for a moment to think, when they were simply looking at each other. Patsumi was utterly pleased by what she saw and was sure that her cheeks dusted with pink, eyes clouded with passion. Her attraction pooled in waves of heat deep inside her, driving her to move, to do more. As soon as possible.

It was his time to move, as he closed the distance and lied his palm flat against the firm muscles of her stomach. She held her breath, the simple touch turning the heat inside back into steady burn. She stared at his hand and then up, her heart stopping for a second, noticing what kind of look she'd been receiving – of pure lust and something else, hidden deep within his darkened gaze, something she couldn't place, but it send shivers down her spine. She smiled at him with a silent invitation and stepped closer running her fingers gently over his plane, firm chest. She wasn't allowed to do much more, when his hand traveled slowly up, as marking her peach skin, while the other one pressed firmly against the small of her back, drawing her even closer. She looked up and closed her eyes in anticipation, moments before his mouth settled over hers in another deep kiss. She moaned breathlessly into the kiss, giving it back.

She grabbed his pants and jerked him forward forcing their hips to connect and deliver another wave of pleasure to them both. Meanwhile, Itachis hand rounded her breast and cupped her tender flesh, thumb brushing her nipple. She gave a heavy sight of pleasure and leaned into his touch. She couldn't wait anymore. With one, practiced move she pulled his pants open and jerked them down around his hips. He gave her short unreadable look, before he grabbed her firmly by the waits and turned around, steering them both to the bed. The speed of movement caused her to trip over the edge of mattress and she fell backward plopping softly onto the bed covers with him, leaning over her much more gracefully. With his hands placed on either side of her face, he gave her another long look, obviously studying her expression.

Patsumi looked back, straight into his eyes. It was almost like he was looking past her, deep in his own thoughts. Her brow rose thoughtfully, before she prompted herself up, supporting her weight on her elbows, until their faces was only few inches away from each other. Her eyes never leaving his, when she smiled gently in a way, she never expected to direct at him.

- Whatever you're looking for – she barely whispered against his mouth. – You won't find it… - she confirmed her words with a slight confident smirk, before leaning a bit further and capturing his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer, making kiss deeper. His hand twisted into her hair, tugging on them a little bit painfully and this time he was the one who leaned forward, pushing her down, his other hand moving over her body, soft strokes of his fingers creating short, electrifying sensations wherever they skimmed. The heat was building up and when his hand grabbed the edge of her underwear, she rolled her hips eagerly, removing it on her own. In a few minutes the rest of unnecessary clothing was gone, and they were once again kissing each other hungrily.

Right now it didn't matter who, or where they were. Just two people with desperate need of being closer. Patsumi swung her leg around his hips pulling him down, drawing him into another searing kiss.

But it wasn't the time yet. His mouth slid down from hers, trailing the line of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw, to the place when it connected to ear and lower, along her throat. She shivered and moaned in pleasure. She tried to kiss him back and groaned in disappointment, when his hand tugged into her hair made it impossible.

She didn't like to be object to someone else's desires, neither she liked to be passive. Yet, she allowed him to remain dominant all the time. She subconsciously knew, that arguing over this is pointless. And the way he touched her, kissed her, made her squirm and moan was far too mind-blowing, to care about such stupidity as who's doing tops.

Her nails teased lightly along his back, as his kisses was now over her breasts, creating delicious sensations. From the hot breath fanning over her sensitive skin, to the brush of lips, it all drew her higher and build her tension. She couldn't wait anymore, but he hold her wandering arms and kept exploring her body inch by inch. Her moans grew an octave higher as sweet torture continues, with her consumed by an overwhelming heat.

Patsumi couldn't wait anymore. She arched up into him, rubbing herself against the obvious evidence of his own rising excitement. Her passion clouded mind noted the slight twist of his lips against her skin, before he closed his teeth around already pink and perky bud. She gave a silent cry, both from pleasure and surprise it caused her.

- Itachi… - she whispered breathlessly, a lot softer than she usually spoke his name.

He rised his eyes at her words and she felt something tearing inside her a little. They weren't as hollow as they always were, set in the mask of bored indifference. There was so much going on behind their onyx surface. She didn't knew what she could possibly say or do right now, so she just gave him a tiny accepting smile and waited. She wouldn't dare to say anything anyway. Now, when those eyes was locked on her.

And then, he kissed her again, deep and passionate, sliding his tongue along hers sensually. She heard his heavy breaths and felt the tension as her hands slid down his back. Next, she felt him rubbing against her moistened entrance and rolled her hips upward, eager for the absolute contact.

They both moaned silently as he entered her. Patsumi cried out a heavy whimper as he moved inside her slowly, but powerfully. If there was some kind of resistance on his part it was now gone. He grabbed her hip and lift her to went in deeper, making her moans growing even louder. Saying their love was gentle would be a far understatement, but she didn't care. A little bit of discomfort was nothing compared to the overwhelming pleasure. She closed her tights around his, drawing him closer, moving with him, her heavy pants synchronizing with his, that fanned hotly her sweaty neck. She never gave to anyone in this way before, but tonight she simply didn't care. The fire consumed her, her head was spinning, carrying her further into the nearing release.

His movements became faster and stronger drawing another cry from her. He had to sense how close she was. Patsumi tangled her fingers into his hair, wanting more and more. A few more seconds and there she was, falling over the edge, with her mind blank, coming in a series of breathy moans. He followed her a couple of seconds later, hitting her with several uneven, strong thrusts, giving a low growl almost straight into her ear. She clung to him tightly, with both arms and legs as waves of tremors came through them. She felt a sharp pull on her hair, coming with no doubt from his fingers.

Incredible, sensual tension lasted a few more moments, and he fell against her heavily as it left them. She listened to his heavy breaths, trying to calm her own, as she idly stroked his back, letting her fingers trail along toned muscles.

They lied like that for a long while. Neither of them moved or spoke, but truly, words weren't needed now. Patsumi continued her gentle touch and felt surprised when a subtle stroke of fingers slid along her sweaty side. She made no movement telling, that she'd noticed and just lied there wondering what that meant exactly.

Finally he lift himself a little and rolled over, lying down next to her. He watched her again and she turned on her sight doing the same. Silence settled over the room, and for the first time, she didn't feel the need to break it. She could just lie like that, but the reality approached them, as the lust faded away. She knew, that she will have to move soon, but that didn't stop her from inching forward and curling lightly against his side. He didn't noticed, cause he as well looked ready to fall asleep, but he most likely, didn't really care. After all, it won't be hard to push her away, when he decides so. She unconsciously glide her fingers along his muscular upper arm, exactly where the slightly faded ANBU tattoo was drawing her eyes. She didn't noticed that he finally closed his eyes. Her own eyelids grew heavy and she decided to close them just for a moment, before she will have to go.

**XXX**

When her eyes fluttered open, it was still dark outside, but she immediately sat up, shocked that she actually fell asleep in this room. Still a bit hazy from sleep, she looked around nervously, noticing that there was a blanket wrapped lightly around her lower half and most importantly, that she was alone in the room.

She couldn't help but feeling a pang of irritation at the sight. Even if she knows better, than to expect a warm, morning hello. It was one time adventure with no regrets and not too much thinking. Yeah, but it wasn't like she was going to grab her stuff and left, sure that she won't see him ever again.

That made their situation a whole level more complicated. Unfortunately, the only person she could eventually talk to was gone. She yawned and scratched the back of her head finally catching the faint illumination seeping from behind the closed door. There was probably a tiny bathroom there, similar to one she had in her own room. She heard the water running and it didn't took her much time to put the pieces together.

She witnessed something similar once before. And last time she was bold enough to ask. It earned her a nasty chokehold against the wall. She never was this scared her entire life. And now she sat very, very still, her eyes fixed on the door. One part of her wanted to go and help, while the other dismissed the idea as bizarre and hold her still. She didn't want to cross the lines with him anymore. She knew, that what she said to Mimiko earlier, was right – she would be dead if she was a complete stranger. He didn't snap her neck only because she is his sister's friend.

Yet, it felt wrong to just sit like that, glued to the sheets. What if there was something bad going on in there? He might need help…

No. She won't stupidly risk her life like that. She wasn't obliged to do so, after all. She knew all too well, what Mimiko was able to do when feel threatened. He could be only worse. Even if her subconscious disagreed, the rational thinking won.

But, what will happen, when he will walk out and sees her like that? She only knew, she wouldn't like to be here when it happens.

She quickly slipped out of the bed and searched for her clothes. She found her dress easily, but panties was quite another story. She gave up eventually, redressed quickly and left, casting one last glance at the closed door.

"_It's not my fucking problem… It's not my fucking problem…"_ she repeated to herself, crossing the short distance to her room. But she just stood there, with a hand on the knob and hated herself for being such an emotional bitch sometimes.

"_And here, I'm making this my _fucking_ problem…"_ she grunted inwardly and letting go of the door, she walked back.

The water was still running loudly when she entered, and she stood by the door for a long while, before crossing the room and lowering herself to the mattress silently. With eyes focused on the door, she tried to figure out why she even came. What she was going to say? What she was going to do?

Fuck it. She probably knew better than anyone else, that dealing with Uchiha pride and stubbornness wasn't an easy task. But she was doing it now.

"_It's for Mimiko. Only for her…"_ she told herself firmly, forcing her mind to believe it. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples trying to chase away the steady throb which started to build there.

Troubled with the train of her thoughts and still fucking unsure of her motives, she didn't notice the water shutting down and faint scraping sound, that announced the opening door. But she lifted her eyes, sensing his chakra. It wouldn't take medic to notice the flow was disturbed and weak, betraying that he in fact wasn't ok. She didn't dare to mention that, but she was easy to read, and she saw a quick flash of wariness, before his eyes set back to unreadable stone.

Red-haired kunoichi paid those eyes no mind, turning a little to face him and returning the steady glare.

- Did you want to say something? – he finally asked and she didn't miss the underlying inclination, that he wanted her to leave.

And she would gladly follow it, if she wouldn't make up her mind already. She stood and fully turned toward him, registering briefly, that she was wondering, if she will be able to get to the door faster, than he will get to her. She should say "no" right now.

- Yes – she heard herself saying instead, mildly surprised herself. – In fact I do.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but other than that he didn't react. Kunoichi took it as her chance.

- Let me finish before you slam me against the wall again, ok? – she eyed him carefully, searching for any further signs of annoyance. - You are intelligent man Itachi, and you know, that I have my suspicions. You also know, that I don't really feel the need to cover your ass, but as far, I was keeping everything to myself. For Mimiko, not for you. She would worried herself to death, if she knew. And even if you have your reasons to don't give a shit about whatever the hell is wrong, you should try to be a little less selfish than that. She is your sister and she loves you. Think about that at least.

She waited, tensed, for his answer. But, she got none. He only stared at her. Patsumi understood, that it's her time to leave.

However she had no idea, what brought her to stop by the door again. Was she really wanting a kunai into her back? She battled with herself for a while. She didn't mean to say everything she thought about, to him. What for? It will only cause her more troubles. But, as Mimiko truthfully stated she had talent for getting into them.

She didn't know why she decided that. If someone find out she will be dead, before she will have a chance to make any excuses.

"_For Mimiko"_ she reminded herself courtly, with a growing suspicion that it wasn't exactly true.

- One last thing and I'm gone– she finally said silently, not looking back at him. – You are aware o the fact, that I'm probably the best medic you will ever have a chance to get around? And I owe my life, to the ability of keeping secrets. It's just a simple suggestion, but you may want to think about it.

She reached for the knob, but his voice caught her halfway.

- Why would you do that?

For a while she didn't spoke and didn't look at him.

- Because I'm not selfish – she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. – And if I'm able to give my loved ones a bit of happiness, I will gladly do whatever I'll have to. You don't have to believe me or trust me. I don't expect that. Just think about what I said.

With those words she left the room. Soon enough she threw herself onto her bed. Her thoughts was a mess, already causing a solid headache. What on earth was pushing her to always say a word too much?

After a while she smirked a little. It didn't really matter – he will turn her offer down anyway. Being who he was meant, that he will not lie his very life into the hands of an enemy. Despite everything, she was still nothing more than that. She herself wouldn't believe a person she barely knows, even if that person already saved her life.

Then why? Once again, she repeated to herself that she will do whatever it takes, to save her best friend anymore troubles.

Whatever. Right now, she could only wait, for the outcome of her actions. And take at least a few hours of sleep she still had.

**XXX**

For Mimiko it was quite a surprise to find Patsumi awake and ready for the journey back home, when she entered her bedroom together with the first lights of dawn. Even the bed was made already. She wondered vaguely, if her friend even used it last night. She decided against asking. They grabbed their stuff and left, wrapping their cloaks tighter around themselves to fight the chilly morning air.

Leaving the town behind, they took the road through the thick forests, welcomed by the silence of the last hour before sunrise. Same silence settled between them. And after a while Mimiko had to admit, that it became disturbing. Patsumi rarely was this quiet for such a long time and black-haired kunoichi started to wonder if something bad happened.

The single thought made her anxious enough, to wait for her partner to catch up and then, set a steady glare on her. Soon enough the sings of deepening uneasiness started to show up on Patsumi's usually serene face. However it still didn't get her to give the required reaction, so black-haired woman broke the silence first.

- You barely talked to me all day… Did something happened?

- No of course not. Why do you ask? – Patsumi answered, while collecting her face into something as casual as she could muster right now. Mimiko couldn't help, but smirk a little at the lame attempt.

-Maybe, cause I didn't know you from yesterday? What's wrong, hm? You know you can tell me everything, right?

- It's nothing really – red-haired kunoichi tried to defend herself, but was fully aware that Mimiko knew better than that. She was never able to lie to Mimiko effectively, no matter how hard she tried.

On the other hand, what could she say to her? Truth wasn't an option. Not yet at least. It was one of those times when red-haired woman was annoyed by Mimiko's tries to be carrying. Just why now, when she should politely ignore her? But she knew one thing – if she won't say anything Mimiko will get suspicious. Which won't do her any good.

However the odds had to be with her this morning, cause her partner seemed to find herself her own explanation.

- Are you concerned about what happened last night? C'mon… Do you really think I would murder you or what?

Oh, great so she knew. On the other hand, she doubt that they were particularly sneaky about it. And it was better to be bitched on for not using brain, then being accused of hiding something. She knew she wouldn't be able to explain herself.

- Well, yesterday you seemed ready to do something like that… But I know already I've asked for this to happen and, in all honesty, I'm definitely not sorry… - she decided on getting defensive and annoyed, just to made sure Mimiko will stay on her way of thinking. Black-haired woman complied with a small smirk.

- You know, that I don't like when you're like that, but I admit it may come in handy from time to time… Whatever – she cut of seeing Patsumi smiling. – As long as it won't make too much troubles, I don't care. But next time, you should think a little more about consequences.

- Thanks _mom_, but I had that conversation something like 10 years ago – the smaller woman rolled her eyes. – I won't do anything stupid… again.

Mimiko answered with the look saying that she didn't buy it at all. That's what you've got for knowing each other for ages.

- Is it fine then? You will stop being grumpy? If you're concerned about the little thing on your collar bone it will fade before we got back…

Patsumi glared at her, than pouted and blushed beautifully. It was enough for the answer.

- What made you so talkative today? You want me to describe it to you? I can. With every detail if you're so interested. It started with…

It was Mimiko's time to make absolutely disgusted face. For Patsumi, it was quite amusing to see something like this coming from the usually stoic Uchiha. But, she got what she wanted. She was safe from answering some difficult questions now.

- I would rather eat my headband… - taller kunoichi muttered. – What about stopping in the next village for breakfast?

- Fine by me – Patsumi answered. – But you're paying…


End file.
